Eric Stoltz
Eric Stoltz played William Dunn in season five of Grey's Anatomy. He has also directed for Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice. Biography Born 30 September 1961, Los Angeles, California, Eric Stoltz is a theater trained actor and producer who has starred in both independent and studio films. Born to two teachers in Los Angeles, Eric was raised in both American Samoa and Santa Barbara California, where by the age of 14 he was earning money by playing piano for the local musical theater productions, including "Mame" starring Anthony Edwards. The two became friends, and then college roommates when both attended the University of Southern California. Dropping out in his Junior year, Eric joined a repertory company that did 10 plays at the Edinburgh Festival in Scotland, UK. Moving to New York in 1981, he studied with Stella Adler and Peggy Feury, and soon appeared in his first film, Fast Times at Ridgemont High (1982). In the 1980s he garnered attention (and a Golden Globe Nomination) starring as Rocky Dennis in Mask (1985), and in John Hughes' Some Kind of Wonderful (1987). In 1988, he made his Broadway debut in Our Town (1989) (TV), for which he was nominated for a Tony Award. Career Filmography *''Her Smell'' (2018) *''Class Rank'' (2017) *''Larry Gaye: Renegade Male Flight Attendant'' (2015) *''Cindy's New Boyfriend (short)'' (2015) *''5 to 7'' (2014) *''Fort McCoy'' (2011) *''Sparks (short)'' (2009) *''Blank Slate'' (2008) *''The Grand Design (short)'' (2007) *''The Lather Effect'' (2006) *''The Honeymooners'' (2005) *''Hello (short)'' (2005) *''Childstar'' (2004) *''The Butterfly Effect'' (2004) *''When Zachary Beaver Came to Town'' (2003) *''Happy Hour'' (2003) *''The Rules of Attraction'' (2002) *''My Horrible Year!'' (2001) *''Harvard Man'' (2001) *''Things Behind the Sun'' (2001) *''It's a Shame About Ray'' (2000) *''Jesus & Hutch (short)'' (2000) *''The Last Dance'' (2000) *''One Kill'' (2000) *''The House of Mirth'' (2000) *''Thirty'' (2000) *''Common Ground'' (2000) *''The Simian Line'' (2000) *''Our Guys: Outrage at Glen Ridge'' (1999) *''The Passion of Ayn Rand'' (1999) *''Hercules: Zero to Hero'' (1999) *''A Murder of Crows'' (1998) *''Hi-Life'' (1998) *''The Rocking Horse Winner (short)'' (1998) *''Blackout Effect'' (1998) *''Highball'' (1997) *''The Definite Maybe'' (1997) *''Mr. Jealousy'' (1997) *''Anaconda'' (1997) *''Keys to Tulsa'' (1997) *''Jerry Maguire'' (1996) *''2 Days in the Valley'' (1996) *''Grace of My Heart'' (1996) *''Inside'' (1996) *''Don't Look Back'' (1996) *''Kicking and Screaming'' (1995) *''Fluke'' (1995) *''Never Say Goodbye AIDS Benefit by Yoko Ono (short)'' (1995) *''Rob Roy'' (1995) *''The Prophecy'' (1995) *''Little Women'' (1994) *''Sleep with Me'' (1994) *''Roomates'' (1994) *''Pulp Fiction'' (1994) *''Naked in New York'' (1993) *''Killing Zoe'' (1993) *''Foreign Affairs'' (1993) *''Bodies, Rest & Motion'' (1993) *''The Heart of Justice'' (1992) *''Singles'' (1992) *''The Waterdance'' (1992) *''A Woman at War'' (1991) *''Money'' (1991) *''Memphis Belle'' (1990) *''The Rachel Papers'' (1989) *''Say Anything…'' (1989) *''The Fly II'' (1989) *''Manifesto'' (1988) *''Haunted Summer'' (1988) *''Greasy Lake'' (1988) *''Sister, Sister'' (1987) *''Lionheart'' (1987) *''Some Kind of Wonderful'' (1987) *''Code Name: Emerald'' (1985) *''Mask'' (1985) *''The New Kids'' (1984) *''The Wild Life'' (1984) *''Things Are Looking Up'' (1984) *''Running Hot'' (1984) *''Killing Time (short)'' (1984) *''Surf II'' (1984) *''A Killer in the Family'' (1983) *''Fast Times at Ridgemont High'' (1982) *''Paper Dolls'' (1982) *''The Violation of Sarah McDavid'' (1981) *''The Grass is Always Greener Over the Septic Tank'' (1978) Television *''Madam Secretary'' (2015-2018) *''Blue'' (2014) *''Maron'' (2013) *''Made in Jersey'' (2012) *''Wilfred'' (2011) *''Leverage'' (2011) *''Caprica'' (2009-2010) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2009) *''Close to Home'' (2007) *''Medium'' (2007) *''The Triangle (mini-series)'' (2005) *''Will & Grace'' (2005) *''Out of Order (mini-series)'' (2003) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2002) *''Once and Again'' (2001-2002) *''The Lot'' (1999) *''Chicago Hope'' (1998-1999) *''Hercules'' (1998-1999) *''Mad About You'' (1994-1998) *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' (1997) *''Partners'' (1995) *''Fallen Angels'' (1995) *''Frasier'' (1993) *''American Playhouse'' (1990) *''Great Performances'' (1989) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1983) *''Love, Sidney'' (1983) *''The Fall Guy'' (1983) *''Seven Brides for Seven Brothers'' (1982) *''Knots Landing'' (1981) *''Walking Tall'' (1981) *''Eight is Enough'' (1980) *''The Waltons'' (1980) *''A New Kind of Family'' (1979) *''The Seekers (mini-series)'' (1979) *''CBS Afternoon Playhouse'' (1978) *''James at 16'' (1978) Director *''Confessions of a Teenage Jesus Jerk'' (2017) *''Madam Secretary'' (2014-2017) *''Class Rank'' (2017) *''How to Get Away with Murder'' (2014) *''Believe'' (2014) *''Black Box'' (2014) *''Glee'' (2010-2014) *''White Collar'' (2013) *''Nashville'' (2013) *''Made in Jersey'' (2012) *''Californication'' (2012) *''Off the Map'' (2011) *''Private Practice'' (2009-2011) *''Caprica'' (2010) *''Huge'' (2010) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2009) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2008) *''Quarterlife'' (2008) *''Boston Legal'' (2007) *''The Grand Design'' (2007) *''The Bulls'' (2005) *''Law & Order'' (2005) *''Once and Again'' (2002) *''My Horrible Year!'' (2001) Directed Episodes Grey's Anatomy Season 5 *Brave New World *These Ties That Bind Private Practice Season 2 *Do the Right Thing Season 3 *Eyes Wide Open *War Season 4 *If You Don't Know Me By Now External Links * * fr:Eric Stoltz Category:Crew Category:Actors Category:Directors